A pinion shaft which interacts with a ring gear of a differential has to absorb forces in the axial direction and transversely with respect to the axial direction. In addition, bending forces act on the pinion shaft.
EP 1 295 749 A2 has disclosed an axle drive with a ring gear and a pinion shaft in addition to a bearing arrangement via tapered roller bearings. The pinion shaft is supported in the housing radially and in the axial direction via two tapered roller bearings.
JP 2003-172348 A has disclosed a pinion shaft bearing arrangement by means of radial anti-friction bearings and an axial bearing.